nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Irrelevant links Since I'm not sure where else to put this, I guess I'll just put it here. We need to stop linking to things that don't have anything to do with the series, like all the car names and stuff. Really, they're unnecessary. I mean, they're barely relevant and just provide things we don't need. I've been removing a couple of them, but there are a lot. -GlancingReverse : I agree with you, such links only produce excessive red links. However, nobody puts those links there on purpose: more likely, they result from copy-pasting articles from Wikipedia. They do have to be removed, of course, but I would like to ask not to remove links completely but rather replace them with Wikipedia links (using the template). However, not all links are worth leaving, only those that actually contribute to the article. --Koveras Alvane 12:42, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Voice actors I don't think we really need articles on the voice actors who starred in the anime, like e.g. Rie Kugimiya. First of all, their contribution to the universe is much smaller than the staff members', like Masaki Tsuzuki. Secondly, Wikipedia has much better articles on most of the prominent voice actors and we will be just unnecessary copying its content. I would say we remove all voice actor articles and replace all internal (red) links to them with links to Wikipedia. Does anyone disagree? --Koveras Alvane 12:42, September 4, 2009 (UTC) : Well, maybe we should just have VA pages for the important ones, like Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate's. Speaking of characters, we should expand a bit on the characters with pages. I mean, if Alisa and Suzuka are important enough for pages, shouldn't others like Vice qualify as well? :: To return your own argumentation to you: a VA article will mostly consist of barely relevant information that we don't need. The only bit of information relevant to the Nanoha series in, say, a article would be that she voiced Nanoha in all anime installments. That's barely 2% of the content on her Wikipedia page. Plus, objectively seen, Wikipedia is a much better source of information for seiyuus particularly, because it actually has pages on most animes they've worked in. We don't. Our advantage over Wikipedia is that we can have extensive articles on small in-universe details like Mana Conversion Affinity because we are not restricted by "notability". Wikipedia's advantage over us is that it has way more editors and much higher updating rate, which is just perfect for living persons. What I propose is basically playing to our own and each other's strengths. :: As for minor characters, yes, definitely, we need a separate article for every single character that has ever appeared in the series. That whole "List of characters..." story is a trick used by Wikipedians to get in-universe details past the notability censors. We don't need that here. Actually, I was contemplating splitting the Characters and Other Characters pages after I'm done with Terminology... --Koveras Alvane 08:48, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::: Speaking of character pages, how spoilerific are we allowed to get in them? I'd assume that we could write everything about the character, but I'm not really sure. -GlancingReverse :::: Spoilers shouldn't be an issue on a wiki, I think. The best policy is IMO this: for on-going works (currently: ViVid and Force) keep the lead-in (the first paragraphs) spoiler-free, so that when a reader stumbles upon the page, they won't be immediately spoilered to death, but put any spoilers necessary to fully describe the character/event/whatever into the other sections. Of course, you should give the sections speaking titles, because anyone can reasonably expect spoilers from a section titled "Past", "Biography" or "In StrikerS". For series that have been completed more than, say, a month ago, you can put the spoilers anywhere you want, including the lead-in. E.g. Vivio being a clone of an ancient Sankt Kaiser is an open secret, so it's OK to put in the lead. The real identity of Heidi E. S. Ingvalt, however, should probably not be put into there immediately (once it's revealed). Oh, and IMO the infoboxes should be spoilerific. :::: What do you hold of it? Do you think we need an extra page to explain our spoiler policy? --Koveras Alvane 23:02, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Well, yes, maybe we should, like, have a link on the front page leading to a page with an explanation of the spoiler policy just in case, but it might be a little unnecessary. Seems like it would help, though. -GlancingReverse Ages Should we really have the ages of the characters on the media pages? I mean, I think it would be okay with we had the ages for all the characters, but when it's only there for a couple of them, it just doesn't seem right. Is there any way of making it so that the ages are for all characters or for none? -GlancingReverse :The lists are designed such way that they automatically add ages for characters whose birth year is known. For most characters (especially, the older ones), however, the exact birth years are unavailable, as you have correctly pointed out. :( Theoretically, as more background data becomes available about the characters, the ages in the character lists will be more evenly distributed... Though, of course, I only have to make one edit in to make all ages in character lists disappear at any moment. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 09:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Sound Stage Should there be a category for all the sound stages? Media just seems too broad to fit them in, and we wouldn't have to update the first page with any new ones, should we decide to do that. -GlancingReverse :Making category for sound stages is one option. Another one would be, because all sound stages are attached to particular anime series and are effectively their additional episodes (as far as I can gather), to add them to a dedicated section in the respective series articles. --Koveras Alvane 09:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Spells Does anyone have an at least semi-complete list of the spells in the series? I'd get more spell pages done, but I have no clue which ones we have done and which ones we haven't. To put it another way, would Starlight Breaker Plus need it's own page, or should we just use the spells that they originally come from? GlancingReverse :The closest we have to a list of spells is found on the major characters' pages, which you can just copy, paste, and adapt stuff from there. I've seen some spell descriptions on the Japanese Nanoha wiki, so you can refer to it for Japanese spellings of the spells' names. As for Starlight Breaker Plus, I'd recommend to list variations of the original spell on the same page, with the rule of a thumb being that a spell is considered a "variation" if its name is some permutation of the original's. --Koveras Alvane 13:53, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Opening quotes Should we add relevant opening quotes for character pages (and all other suitable entries), kinda like they do on Wookiepedia and many other Wikia projects? I could design an appropriate template and the quotes would really spice up the content... --Koveras Alvane 15:28, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really think that quotes are necessary, because there really aren't that many quotes that could be found that really describe a person in the series. -GlancingReverse ::Well, if you say so... It's just a suggestion. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 08:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots? Say, I was looking at all the pages that need pictures but don't have them, and was wondering if I could just load my CD onto the computer and take pictures of the characters with a screen capture program. Would that be okay? -GlancingReverse :I'm not sure what you mean. ^^ If it's just making screenshots from the DVD you own and uploading them, it's perfectly fine, everyone does that on Wikipedia and other wikis. --Koveras Alvane 08:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Alternate continuities I think we should have articles on the alternate continuity installments like Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Battle of Aces game and the upcoming crossover with the Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya manga. What do you say? PS: Also, we already have two alternate continuity works listed, The MOVIE 1st and Triangle Heart 3... --Koveras Alvane 21:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Sound Stage translations Just found an incredibly awesome resource containing most of the Nanoha Sound Stage translations: here. --Koveras Alvane 19:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :That's actually what I've been using this whole time, honestly. GlancingReverse ::You should have shared, then. >:P --Koveras Alvane 13:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Defense I'm wondering if it would be accepted to make a table or short article on the differenses between defense types. If there already is one, please point me to it because I can't find it. Senakysam 03:27, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :What you are looking for may be Magic#Classification, which outlines the differences between spell types. --Koveras Alvane 07:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Character Images On all of the character pages, they only show one image of a character at their youngest age. I think that more images should be added of them to the different series. For example, on the Nanoha page, it could show the original image, then another image of her in StrikerS next to the StrikerS summary on her page, and so on. Could take time, and doesn't have to be done all at once, but I think it might make it better. Senakysam 04:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's a good idea, but at least for Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate, there are a better solution: AFAIK, there have been composite images of them in their youth and them as grown-ups, as seen here. If you find hi-res versions of those images, they should be added to their pages instead... Then, there is only Chono left, and he can be illustrated with your method. --Koveras Alvane 07:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean by hi-res? They look good to me.Senakysam 05:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi-res is 500+ pixels wide for me. But I guess you are right, we can use those three, too. --Koveras Alvane 07:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I've uploaded the images, I just don't know how to correctly change the picture.Senakysam 04:08, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Here's how it's done. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 06:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Chapter/episode lists Force and ViVid articles are getting unwieldy because of them. What should we do? The alternatives as I see them are: * Leave lists on the series pages, which either forces episode/chapter summaries to a very small size or risks the articles becoming huge and confusing; * Making an article for each episode/chapter, which means 80+ articles to create; * Making separate lists, which I personally frown upon because they are basically Wikipedia's way of keeping fictional content under wraps. I need opinions of other editors here... --Koveras Alvane 17:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I personally stand by the "create a page for every chapter" idea, but I can see just how chaotic that would become. On the other hand, just leaving it on the pages really seems really strange. And I'm not a big fan of the third option either. :On another note, does the TM wiki really link to us? -GlancingReverse ::Well, actually, I am leaning towards article per chapter idea, too, though it would mean a LOT of work for us in the short term. Should we do it, anyway? ::And what's TM Wiki? ^^; --Koveras Alvane 08:54, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Type-Moon wiki. And I really don't see any other way that would be preferable. -GlancingReverse ::::OK, I'll see what I can do to get this started... ::::And yes, Type-Moon wiki links to us from at the very least. Not aware of any other links, though... --Koveras Alvane 09:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I put links on the page for and at BlazBlue wiki comparing them to Cinque and Zafira, but the latter was removed ( still has some). Prime32 16:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I've created two sample pages, Night's End, Journey's End and Sacred Heart (chapter), to illustrate how I see episode and chapter pages. Suggestiongs, comments, ideas? --Koveras Alvane 14:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC) *I don't think that we need a "long summary" section for the chapter pages, just a regular summary like in the chapter pages. A long summary would just be a restatement of the episode, unless you had a different idea in mind. -GlancingReverse ::Well, I thought that a detailed summary of an episode would be considerably longer than a chapter summary, so if we want to have a brief summation for the episode list, it would make sense to have two separate summaries: short (for the list) and long (the complete summary) one... --Koveras Alvane 09:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Semantic MediaWiki Seems to stopped working and we've lost all the properties and lists. I am gonna contact Wikia about it. --Koveras Alvane 06:20, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :OK, I identified the potential problem cases. It's mainly the navigation templates: , , and . I hope cutting them (or reworking them into static templates) will solve whatever performance problems prompted Wikia to disable our SMW... --Koveras Alvane 11:03, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, now it's back! Well, I'll keep an eye on the three templates above, just in case... --Koveras Alvane 15:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope, there it goes again. Someone needs to make up their mind... --Koveras Alvane 16:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Makes people crazy! good luck K.Hayes 16:58, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::I wrote a message to Wikia Support this morning, but there's still no reply... --Koveras Alvane 19:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Got a reply from Wikia today: They are upgrading the SMW at the moment, so it was turned off temporarily. It may happen again in the next few days but it's not intended to be permanent, so we'll just have to tough it through. --Koveras Alvane 15:50, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Good. I also found that sometimes the links are ok, guess they are having some kind of maintenance whatever. K.Hayes 16:12, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :It looks like the properties are now working; it's just necessary to visit the broken pages and fix them (just edit the page and save it without making any changes). - Mike Rosoft 11:59, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks a bunch. I thought I got all of the broken links after the SMW was restored, but I guess I missed a few... --Koveras Alvane 20:20, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I get the feeling that the database has a lot of trouble processing new semantic data at the moment. Properties keep setting and unsetting themselves randomly and the lists work only occasionally. If this doesn't fix itself within a day, I will contact Wikia again... --Koveras Alvane 13:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Move? Just curious if moving this wiki to another host had ever been considered. Given the massive numbers doing it. --Prime32 23:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) : I have seriously considered it, but I estimate the time and effort that need to be put into such move much too high for my current capacities to undertake. Maybe later, or if anything changes drastically on the Wikia. --Koveras Alvane 13:50, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Will the removal of the MonoBook skin count as a drastic change? :p --Prime32 13:14, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, it will. But it's not likely unless they want to shut down Uncyclopedia, which is currently generating a large portion of their ad revenue, so... --Koveras Alvane 20:22, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Long Summary So, once again, I haven't done much of anything here in the past few months, mostly due to a bunch of problems that cropped up recently. So for the long summaries, is there a plan for them or can I just go through the episode and give a detailed description of what happens? Kinda feel bad for saying I'd work on the episode pages yet still not doing much of anything, and I have some time coming up so... --GlancingReverse :Yeah, that's what Long summary sections are for. ^^ The short summaries appear in the episode/chapter lists and therefore should not be longer than four-five sentences (but still sum up the entire episode/chapter, rather than just the beginning). The long summaries can be as long as you want (provided, of course, you write them yourself). See Feelings of the Knight of the Iron Hammer for an example. --Koveras Alvane 13:03, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Book Role Playing Game Well... I don't know if this textpad is for asking to a place in User's Group, since I've falling here after clicking on "User" link... (and excuse my very bad english, I'm french >_> and I'm not used to wikia's fonctionnality) So if I'm right, I'm ACTUALLY asking for a place in User's group, cause I'm a hardcore fan of Nanoha and actually working on a Book Role Playing Game based on this universe, and some of pretty usefull possibilities of this (great) wikia need to be member of this group. That's all... Well I'm waiting for an answer, and hope to not wrotte something stupid in a inapproriate place... Honestly sorry if I did. See ya (with pleasure, I hope so) ! Yoruneko Shio :Hi. So what exactly are you looking for? A collaborator to help you design a Nanoha RPG or a group to play it with? --Koveras Alvane 07:29, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Broken tags Hmm ... If I edit any page with a :... tag (e.g. File:HoldingNet.png), they'll be replaced with "warning.pngThe given value was not understood." What gives? - Mike Rosoft (talk) 19:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) * And it turns out this wiki is not the only one that suffers from this bug, and it has been occuring since December 2012 at minimum. (Try googling for "warning.pngThe given value was not understood.") - Mike Rosoft (talk) 19:17, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :"The given value was not understood" error results when you mess up the semantic property markup. It actually should appear as "property name::..." (e.g. media tag::Weichstütze). I suspect this is an incompatibility of the part of the Wikia skin (which I suspect you are using) with the Semantic MediaWiki plugin, and the only workaround I know of is to use the Monobook skin. AFAIK the Wikia skin implements a number of "easier-to-use" features that actually make it more difficult to edit if you want full control over the page content, like filtering out categories and, apparently, properties markup. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 20:25, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hm...... not sure if this topic is the right place to said since it is old topic from 2013 but I saw every page in this wiki have a broken tags, for example: DeVille of Hückebein. --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 20:42, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :It should be a problem/malfunctioning of the wiki semantics. Let's wait for Koveras' update. --Hades (talk) 15:21, November 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, it looks almost like the whole semantic extension has been disabled on this wiki. doesn't even list it as installed right now. I had recently opened several calls with the Wikia support regarding bugged data here, so this may be them trying to fix those things, but I haven't really heard anything from them yet. Let's wait until tomorrow and if it's not fixed then, I'll bite the bullet and open another call. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 16:18, November 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I contacted the support guys again, and they've fixed it now. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 23:16, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks for the follow up! --Hades (talk) 16:16, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Linking from g-e hentai Is it bad to do so, because I found the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Official Fan Book there, and it has a picture of older Miyuki, Shizuka, and Arisa. --Baron Von Esguerra :Hmmm, while this series has eroge roots, Wikia Community Guidelines do not allow "porn, shock images, or explicit descriptions of sex". I would assume this also covers links to websites that mostly contain NSFW materials, like the one you mentioned. However, I also think that the official pictures of grown-up minor characters could enhance this wiki, so you could just crop them out of the Fan Book scans and upload them here (as long as they are SFW :P). See also our image quality guideline. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 09:18, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :That's the problem, I don't know where else to find a place that has everything from the fan book in it. --Baron Von Esguerra ::Do you need "everything"? I thought it was just about the pictures. Just save the page scans that you need to your hard drive, edit them, and upload them here, preferably with proper attribution where they came from. Also, please do sign your messages with a --~~~~. ;-) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 22:03, November 22, 2014 (UTC) No wanted pages I just want to make it known that today is the first time in over 8 years since I've taken over this wiki that the list is finally empty. ^^ Now onto Project:Articles needing an infobox picture... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 20:00, July 25, 2017 (UTC)